The evolution of content management has seen a continual rise in the importance of metadata, i.e., data about the content. Over the years, metadata has included data such as file sizes, file types, file permissions, etc. As companies begin to buy, sell, insure, and/or otherwise monetize content, the data management industry has started to create a new form of metadata that is value-based, i.e., valuation metadata. Valuation algorithms allow owners of content to associate economic or business value to their data assets. This value can then potentially be used as input to a variety of business functions.
By way of one example only, one business function includes insuring data assets against loss. Insuring valuable data against loss (e.g., breach or corruption) has become an important part of risk management for entities that store and/or manage data for clients. Since client data is often stored in cloud computing platforms, and thus susceptible to online breach by identity thieves and other actors involved in illicit activities, insuring the heavy financial risk faced by an entity that maintains client data has become a necessity. The value placed on a data asset determines the cost of insuring the data. Of course, valuation of data assets of an entity can be useful in many other business functions and data insurance is just one of many examples.
Such valuation data serves as important metadata that can be considered when making decisions about the content that is valued. However, managing such metadata can be a complex matter for an entity. Accordingly, it is realized that techniques for managing such metadata are important.